1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to auxiliary contacts and more particularly to an auxiliary contact of the type especially adapted for field application or factory application to an electrical contactor or motor starter. In particular, the auxiliary contact of the present invention is adapted for use as an addition to a contactor or motor starter of the type including a housing wall and an operator element which is movable between alternate operative positions upon activation of the contactor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electrical switching apparatus and circuitry including electromagnetic contactors or motor starters, it is often desirable to provide one or more sets of auxiliary contacts having either a normally open or a normally closed switch function to operate in unison with the motor starter or contactor. Oftentimes when additional switching is needed, additional wiring becomes messy and requires more additional space than is normally available in a junction box or circuit box wherein the main contactor or motor starter is mounted. Many times such auxiliary contacts are fabricated in the field on an ad hoc basis and consequently are of a non-uniform or non-standardized variety so that subsequent servicing and circuit tracing functions were difficult.